Elms
|fgcolor= |image=Elms ShadowWars Comic3.JPG |imgsize=200px |birth= |death= |race=Terran |gender=Female |height= |weight= |hair=Blonde |eyes= |faction= Kel-Morian Combine (formerly) Terran Dominion (formerly) |job=Marine Mercenary |family= |voice= |concattop= }} Elms is a mercenary marine and psychic with a robotic arm. It gives her phantom pain, which she attributes to being in "bad places," though in reality it is her psionic powers. Her abilities include telepathy and sense psionics, at least in regards to the zerg. However, her powers come and go, and as such, she doesn't mention them. Biography Luria IV Early into her career as a mercenary, Elms worked for the Kel-Morian Combine on the contested world of Luria IV, where she was assigned to restore the peace. During the operation a nearby marauder was killed, and her mercenary leader pulled Elms up from cover, telling her mercenary work was cut and dry: you either live and get paid, or don't and die.Valerie Watrous (w), Andrés Guinaldo (i) and Javier Mena ©. (December 9th, 2017). StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 7. Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 7 Accessed 2018-08-09. At some point, Elms lost her arm and had her face scarred. She still gets phantom pain in the arm, which she gets when something doesn't "feel right" to her. The Battle of Adena Some time after the One-Day War, Elms was hired by a group of renegade Terran Dominion forces and was part of a salvage crew sent to the planet Adena to find stockpiles of jorium crystals in an abandoned mining outpost. In reality the commanders of the operation were keeping the crystals for themselves. It was in the Daelaam demiliarized zone, so the protoss under Admiral Urun watched them closely. Elms did not initially get in her CMC Powered Combat Suit as she had a "bad feeling about this place," but her commander demanded they suit up. On the surface, the team found eighteen crates of jorium. However, Elms found some creep in the outpost. Just then, the zerg of the Niadra Brood attacked.Watrous, Valerie (w), Manual, Garcia (i) and Sandra Molina ©. (July 19th, 2017). StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 1. Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 1 Accessed 2017-07-19. Broodmother Niadra sensed that she was psionic, and sent her broods after Elms and her team with the intention of bringing Elms into her brood. Elms meanwhile was able to feel that the zerg were coming, and prepared her team.Watrous, Valerie (w), Manual, Garcia (i) and Sandra Molina ©. (July 19th, 2017). StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 2. Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 2 Accessed 2017-07-19. Her squad was surrounded by the zerg, but Elms was rescued with Admiral Urun arrived on the surface and fought back the zerg. Urun confronted her, but was surprised to find she was also a psionic. Elms said she tried to warn her people, but they wouldn't listen, and she knew it was a trap. She then told Urun they could either hide, or ally together to take out the queen leading the zerg.Watrous, Valerie (w), Manual, Garcia (i) and Sandra Molina ©. (September 13th, 2017). StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 3. Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 3 Accessed 2017-08-13. The two forces held against the zerg, but soon Elms sensed a zerg presence from the caves behind them. She took her forces inside, in spite of their protests of her being a mercenary, and she told them her one goal was to escape this planet alive.Watrous, Valerie (w), Manual, Garcia (i) and Javir Mena ©. (December 9th, 2017). StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 4. Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 4 Accessed 2017-12-09. Inside the caverns, she encountered a group of infestors who attempted to implant larva into her and her squad. Elms defeated her attacker, but unbeknownst to them one larva made it into the suit of Gary. Elms continued to lead her squad down into the caverns, much to the protests of Gary. Soon they found a large number of zerg laying in wait. Elms and her squad fought to the surface, with Elms revealing the true intentions of Captain Hogarth and Commander Naderi: to use the resources gathered to make themselves rich. Yong collapsed the caverns behind them, allowing the terrans to make it out of the caves. Above, Elms psionically contacted Urun, who told her what Niadra was, and that they were going to buy them time for them to escape the planet. Elms and her squad then moved toward the location of the nearest dropship.Watrous, Valerie (w), Manual, Garcia (i) and Javir Mena ©. (January 5th, 2018). StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 5. Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 5 Accessed 2018-01-07. As they ran for the dropship, Elms sensed Urun's death. Carter contacted Captain Hogarth, but as they didn't have the jorium he'd desired, he terminated the connection and left Elms and co. to die. Elms led the marines/mercenaries to the dropship, but they were attacked by the zerg. One of them killed Carter, and Elms, noting that he deserved better, used the last of her ammo to keep the creatures at bay. They retreated into a structure, intending to pass through it to reach the dropship on the other side. Within the structure, they came under attack by infestors, and Yong wondered if the zerg were tracking Elms. Elms conceded the point—she was the only psionic in the group, and as she could sense Niadra, it made sense that the broodmother could sense her. However, she'd rather die than be infested, and Yong told her that she could count on her if it ever came to that. The soldiers made their way through the structure and sprinted for the dropship. Gary was attacked by a zergling, but Elms used her C-14 rifle as a melee weapon to kill the creature. They entered the dropship, but the zerg were closing in on all sides. Elms went to the cockpit, but Niadra attacked her telepathically, causing her great pain. Yong knocked Elms out and piloted the ship off Adena, successfully escaping the zerg.Watrous, Valerie (w), Sepulveda, Miguel (i) and Javir Mena ©. (February 3rd, 2018). StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 6. Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 6 Accessed 2018-02-03. Fugitive Elms awoke aboard the dropship some hours later, hearing on the news that she and her group had been blamed for the battle, and confirmed to be dead. She walked to the jorium crates, reflecting on her time served on Luria IV. She was greeted by Yong, who told her a Terran Dominion battlecruiser was firing warning shots at them. Elms informed the group that she knew a place where they could sell the jorium, to which Gary accused her of trying to steal it for herself. Elms gave Gary a swift punch to the gut, and ordered the crew to move to the coordinates she plotted, evading the Dominion Vikings in pursuit. References Category:Terran map and web characters Category:Terran psychics Category:Terran mercenaries Category:Terran marines Category:Terran pilots